1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens actuators, and particularly to voice coil motor type lens actuators, and camera systems with the lens actuators.
2. Description of Related Art
Variable focal length lenses are widely used in optical systems. Optical systems incorporating such lenses can, for example, provide focused images of objects at varying distances without adjusting the distance between the lens and the image plane. Variable focal length lenses can also be used in optical systems that provide varying magnification without changing lenses.
Generally, an optical system includes an actuator, such as a step motor, to drive the lenses. However, the step motor is relatively large in volume. Use of the step motor requires a significant amount of space, which makes the optical system bulky. Meanwhile, the optical system may subject to unintentional vibrations (e.g. shakes by the users) during use, such that the optical system may need more mechanical members to stabilize an image.
Therefore, what is needed is a lens actuator adapted for driving the lenses with more compact structure, and a camera system with the lens actuator which may stabilize an image during use.